


Avengers X Male! Reader

by theyseethroughrobots



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyseethroughrobots/pseuds/theyseethroughrobots
Summary: Again i saw not many of these and so i will do one for you pups!





	1. Tony Stark X Male! Reader

3rd person

(M/N) is a simple 21 year old who has a secret, he is (S/H/N). He normally has a normal day wake up, get home schooled, fight crime, get home do random things and then sleep, but today is the not the same he has had no crime all day, until he got a call from Mr bossy pants as you and spidey would call him that he had to come in.

~time skip because im lazy~

"Since were all here lets start, S.H.I.E.L.D has had a call from the Avengers" Fury said, the word Avengers got everyones attention, you and spidey just looked at each other and smiled.

"They are looking for a new recruit for their team, they will be looking for someone with the right requirements, on Saturday they will be here and you will have to take a test-"

"On paper?" Spidey cut in you just looked at him giving the 'Bitch please' face, Fury just grunted.

"Spider-Man if you let me finish i could tell you, as i was saying you will have to take a test, not on paper, so i would prepare yourself" Fury said as he dismissed you.

~another time skip brought to you by the booty! ;)~

Its Saturday, its fucking Saturday here you are standing in front of the Avengers and Fury.

"You will be paired with each Avenger in pairs while the rest of you will be toured around the Avengers tower" Fury explained to us.

"Spider-Man and (S/H/N) with Iron Man you will be studying technology in Iron Man's workshop" Nick says to you and Spidey.

~Last time skip i swear!...maybe~

1st person

I created a robot (F/A) and it worked and everything it didnt break, Spidey created a robot spider, I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Iron Man staring at me.

"Good job Kid" He said, I smiled that's when cap came in asking for me and Spidey to come with him.

~Another time skip because im not bothered~

"The new recruit is..." Iron Man trailed off. "(S/H/N)!" suddenly cheers erupted through the room from my academy mates and i just smiled and didn't know how to react, The Avengers came over to me to congratulate me Iron Man told me he wanted to talk to me in private, i followed him.

(Me:Little reader-kun is alll grown up!)

When we got to the room, it was like a bedroom but then again it didnt really looke like a bedroom, suddenly i was pushed against the wall with great force, i yelped and saw Iron Man pinning me to the wall.

"Mr.Iron-"

"Call me Tony" he growled into my ear, this made me blush and shiver.

"W-well then call me (M/N)" i stuttered to him, his face mask lifted up to reveal his face, this made me blush more, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, he licked my lips for entrance, and i allowed him, his tongue explored my wet cavern (is that what you would put?) and parted, i whined he smirked at me.

"I love you" he said.

"L-love you too"


	2. Steve Rogers X Child! Male! Reader

Steve pov

"Daddy!...Daddy!" (M/N) shouted through Stark Tower. I love to watch him, i'm watching him right now amused as he is in the living room shouting 'Daddy' . I carefully step behind him, making sure not to make a noise. As soon as he turned around i grabbed him and lifted him up, his cute little squeal erupted the the room.

"Daddy!" He squealed and started laughing. I placed (M/N) on my shoulders and we went into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat kiddo?" I asked him as I placed him into the high chair, (M/N) smiled.

"Mac an eese!" (M/N) bounced up and down in his high chair, I started laughing and got a cook book out of the cupboard and got all of the ingredients ready, but first I got a Captain America action figure from the side, which (M/N) left there this morning and gave to him, he gently took it and started playing with it.

A few moments later the mac and cheese was done and I placed some of it into a small bowl and got a chair and sat down next to (M/N) I picked up a small spoon and got some mac and cheese on it.

~A few hours later~

I placed (M/N) on my chest as i lay down on the sofa, (M/N) yawned and then fell asleep a few minutes later, and not long after I fell asleep, holding (M/N) tight in a protective grip.


	3. Sam Wilson X Dying! Male! Reader

Come on kid don't leave me yet.  
I need you don't go.  
Please I'm begging you.   
I felt a hand touch my shoulder and squeeze it, I looked at the person to see it was Steve.  
"Sam, they said it was time...to pull the plug" Steve said to me, I looked at my fiancé who I was going to marry, I looked at his (S/C) and his (H/C) and nodded, I got up and walked out of the little hospital room he was staying in.

~a few days later~

I looked at (M/N) as he lay in his coffin and I held my tears back because I remembered his last words to me to all of us.  
'Be brave don't let anyone knock you down just because your told you can't do the challenge be rebellious and go against the challenge do the challenge for me '

I love you (M/N) and I always will.

Sorry this is really short I had this idea and I didn't know how to write it so yeah.


	4. Playful! Bucky X Male! Reader

Your Pov

"Buck stop" I said while trying to get my currently playful boyfriend to stop poking me, Bucky let out a little laugh and continued.

"James Buchanan Barnes stop immediately or I will give you the silent treatment!" I said, Bucky stopped, so I took this as a chance to escape to the kitchen of our tiny little apartment in Brooklyn (Authors note : Forgive me England for I have sinned) which he followed me to.

Once I got there I grabbed a 2 pieces of bread and placed them in the toaster, then something scared the shit out of me, I suddenly felt something latch to my leg and once I looked down to see my playful boyfriend latched to my leg, I knew what he was trying to do and I quickly looked back up to the toaster and then to the drawer and once I reached for it I felt a hand interlock with mine, I sighed knowing that my arm would not be going anywhere but he couldn't use his other because it was holsing him up on my leg.  
"Bucky~" I said in that voice he likes so much, that instantly got his attention and he looked up at me.  
"If you let go of me I will give you a treat later let me just tend to our toast first" I said which made him get off of my leg and stand up and just stare at me I chuckled a little and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him (up/down) to kiss his nose.  
Once we had finished making and eating our toast he quickly grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and ran to the bedroom.   
Let's just say that when I woke up I was limbing slightly.  
I learned a lesson as well......super soldiers are heavy and rough


	5. Bucky X Male! Reader

Your pov

I set the last timer for the (fav cake) that was now in the oven, when its done their will be almost 35 cakes, cupcakes and cookies. How I got into this mess? You see my boyfriend's, bestie's friend came round today while Bucky was away with Steve doing some catching up and he was really pissing (Author-Chan: Language!)me off so I asked him what his problem was and he started being sarcastic and cocky and well he almost, let me repeat that, ALMOST had an black eye. As soon as Bucky came through the apartment door he left, thank fuck. (Author Chan: LANGUAGE!) so that is how we ended up here.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
DING! Whelp (fav cake) is done. I carefully got it out of the oven( with mittens of course!) and placed it on the side, Bucky just stood in the door frame staring at me.

"Bucky can you pass me the- Oh! thank you!" I said but was cut off mid sentence, when I turned around he was there, I went to grab it but he then passed it over to his metal arm, I went to grab it then, but he then put it up in the AIR.

"What is the matter? The only reason you do this" He said gesturing to the mess that i had made in the kitchen."Is because either you are mad at someone, a mission went wrong or its a celebratory day" He said as he held the piping bag up higher as I was trying to reach it. I ignored him and still tried to get the piping bag (Damn you short legs!) I started jumping to grab the piping bag. "(M/N) no" "(M/N) yes" I said I could obviously see that Bucky was getting annoyed with me not answering him, when I placed both of my arms up to get the bag, he grabbed my hip, that made me jump I stopped and looked at him. "If you won't tell me maybe the tickle monster will make you tell me?" Bucky said with a devilish grin on him face, I then tried to get out of his grip but he placed the piping bag down and and grabbed both of my hips and started to tickle me senseless. I squealed when he travelled his hands all around my sides. "BWWWHAHAHABUCKYNO!" I tried to say between laughs his hands travelled around my hips and he placed me on the marble counter of our apartment kitchen laid me on my back and grabbed both my hands and lifted my feet so he could stroke his finger along the soles, that got me squealing and laughing and making so much noise I could wake the dead. Bucky eventually stopped and lifted me up and he sat on the counter and then he sat me on his lap as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Can I have the piping bag now?" "Nope"


	6. Pepper Potts X Pre-Teen! Male! Reader

Your PoV

I launched my upper body up as the loud sound of thunder went right through the home of my stepdad ( Tony Stark ) Me and mom were staying their for a while until our home at the avengers tower got rebuilt, I jumped when another was sent through the Malibu home, believe it or not I am a 12 year old who is afraid of thunder, even though my uncle is the God of thunder but it's alright to be afraid of thunder right? Right? I gently pulled the covers off of my body and gently padded my feet to the glass door which currently had the blinds down and opened it and looked down both sides of the hallway since dad's lab was next to mine but on the floor beneath my floor, knowing that he was probably down there, I quickly walked down the hallway towards my parents room and gently opened the door glancing towards the bed where my mom lay before I took another step I heard an obviously tired voice say.  
"What's the matter baby?" Mom asked me I just looked at my feet, too embarrassed to tell her.  
"Come here" she said I walked over to her side of the bed and she went into the middle so that she could let me get in, I cautiously got into the bed and looked at my mom.  
"Is it uncle Thor's thunder?" Mom said, I just nodded at her, she just sighed.  
"Let's me go tell you-" she said but stopping after feeling me grab her arm.  
"Don't leave..." I said she just sighed and then smiled ( ooohhhh rhyming )  
"Why don't we play a game called the thunder game" she said, while I cocked my head to the side.  
"How do you play?" I asked.   
"Well when the thunder strikes you count how many seconds until the next clap of thunder" she explained, a clap of thunder then erupted and I counted how many seconds to the next one, after a couple more all I saw was darkness.

Peppers PoV

Me and (M/N) counted the seconds for each clap, until I felt a little weight be weighed on my chest when I looked down I saw that he was asleep so I placed him down and the bed and pulled the blanket over him and got into bed myself and not long after falling asleep myself.


	7. Skinny! Steve X Ticklish! Male! Reader X Bucky

Authors note : this is set before Steve got the serum and before Bucky goes of to war.

Your PoV 

"No offense Steve but you're a walking disease catcher" I said as Steve glared at me, before Steve could speak we both heard rustling and a click, I sat back in my chair.

"You know when he sees you he's gonna go mother hen on you" I said, Steve groaned and lay back in his bed, knowing that what I had said was true, Bucky then walked in the room and sighed.

"What did he get ill from this time?" Bucky asked.

"Flu...again" You said and got up so Bucky could sit down in the chair that you were sitting in but he pushed you down by the hips (which made me tense which didn't go unseen by Bucky nor by Steve) back into the chair. Bucky grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and sat on the other side of Steve's bed, Steve started to violently cough, I grabbed the empty glass that was placed on the bed side table and got up and went to the kitchen, feeling Bucky's stare go a little bit lower than my back but higher than my rear.

I placed my finger under the tap to check the coldness, it felt pretty cold to be honest, as I reached for the glass that was on the side I accidentally knocked a roll of kitchen towels on to the floor.

"Shoot!" I shouted.

"Stop destroying Steve's house!" Bucky shouted, I filled the glass up and quickly made my way over to Steve's bedroom before I heard a conversation.

"He tensed?" That was Steve.

"Yeah, remember when I found out you were ticklish, it was like that" And that was bucky.

I walked into the bedroom and handed Steve the glass of water which he took a big sip of.

"(M/N)?" Bucky said.

"Yes?" I replied looking up at him and sitting down.

"Are you ticklish" He said in a slow voice, I thought for a moment, oh god if I say yes he'll tickle me but if I say no he'll get suspicious and tickle me anyway.

"I have a right to not answer that question" I said, you dumb fuck.

Bucky and I got up at the same time, but he was acting like I was an animal that would scare easily, Steve watching in amusement.

"I have to go clean up the mess I made" I said way to quickly for his liking, as soon as I went to turn around towards the door I felt a pair of hands grab me and pull me towards them and then I felt their fingers dance across my sides I burst out in laughter while trying to get away from him, I kicked up in the air while he danced his fingers across my hips and then making there way up to my arm pits.  
"BWWAAHHAABUCKYPLEASe!!" I shouted while laughing Bucky finally let go of me and I went to hide on the other side of Steve's bed.  
"How dare you and how dare you for watching in amusement!"


	8. Look at me I'm Steve Rogers!

Authors note : I had gotten engrossed into grease recently and I thought of the Male Reader and some of the Avengers singing this about Steve so, here!

"I don't see it as dropping out. I see it as a very strategic career move" Bruce said to Thor.

"Hey, why's it torn in half?" (M/N) asked as he and Tony were looking at picture's of Steve before he was a super soldier and Bucky.

"Buck's old girlfriend was in it" Tony explained, while putting the picture's away in one of Steve's drawers.

Bruce went up to Steve's bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Erm...Steve, here's your toothbrush" Bruce said while Steve opened the door and grabbed the toothbrush.

"Oh, thanks, Bruce. I'm sorry to be so much trouble" Steve said while (M/N) looked at Steve's Captain America helmet and putting it on.

"Oh, it's OK" Bruce replied while Steve shut the door.

"Mister goody two shoes, makes me want to barf!" (M/N) exclaimed, that's when he got hit with an idea and started singing.

"Look at me, I'm Steve Rogers, lousy with virginity, won't go to bed till i'm legally wed, I can't I'm Steve Rogers!" He sang with then impersonating a bird, he then got on the bed and gently pushed Tony, who was doing his best to try not to laugh.

"Watch, it! Hey, I'm Steve Rogers, I was not brought up that way!" (M/N) then started to do his most innocent face, he then got up on the bed.

"Won't come across, even Peggy Carter lost her heart to Steve Rogers!" (M/N) sang with the others joining in at the end.

"I, don't drink" (M/N) said.

"NO!" Bruce, Thor and Tony said while making poses on the bed.

"Or swear"

"OH!"

"I don't style my hair"

"OH!"

"I used to get ill from stepping outside"

"(Coughs)"

"Keep your filthy paws, off my tight suit! Would you pull that crap with Angelia Jolie?" (M/N) sang while getting up and booty bumping the teddy bear, he jumped onto the bed while the others sat on the end and turned around to face him.

"As for you Peggy Carter, I know what you wanna do, you've got your crust, I'm no object of lust!" He sang while the others spread their legs on the bed.

"I'm just plain Steve Rogers!" They all sang.

"Bucky! Bucky! Let me be!" (M/N) while standing up on the bed.

"Keep that pelvis far from me!"

"Now just keep your cool now your starting to drool!" (M/N) sang as he jumped off of the bed.

"Hey, fongool I'm Steve Rogers" (M/N) said while sitting down on a chair and right on time Steve gently opened the door, while the others started nodding towards the bathroom door, where you just stared eye to eye with Steve.

"You making fun of me (M/N)?" Steve said, (M/N) took off the Captain America mask.

"Some people are so touchy" (M/N) said.


End file.
